Tharuk
Main RPs A carbon-colored Kirby Clone, who had defected away from the others near the beginning of Project Dark Star. He was obsessed with uniqueness, and was the kind of guy who wouldn't get his favorite soda just because you also got that drink. He was very distressed when he found that he was a clone, and wanted to become unique by hunting down all the other clones, plus the original. However, this was not an easy task. Every single clone was just as powerful as he was, and Kirby was even stronger. He got a clawshot, which gave him an edge, but just barely. In order to wipe out all the clones, he tried seeking out the Star Bombs, in order to blow them all up. However, he gave them up when he found that they weren't even bombs at all. In Mirror World Rescue, he continued hunting the clones into the Mirror World. He acquired several sidekicks, Kurath and Tharbot, but they eventually betrayed him. At the end, it is revealed that Tharuk was Doomdesire's "perfect host". However, Tharuk did not want the Mirror World, and tried to fight Doom. He was taken over, forced to fight the clones. Knowing that if Doom found out he was trying to help the clones, Tharuk had to feint attacks and give the clones clues on how to defeat him. Finally, Doom was defeated, however the event drained energy from Tharuk's soul, to the point where he could no longer ever use Scrolls. In Project Lost Star, Tharuk has lost his memories, like all the other clones. At first he doesn't know he's a clone, but when he's informed, it very much distressed him. As of now he has not returned to the side of evil, but he's suspicious of Saria, and the other Clones all have an innate dislike of him. Tharuk also has a Hookshot instead of a Clawshot. Subplots In Ayuburger, Tharuk shows up quickly after the Clones spread fliers around, and they realize a lot was glued on his house. Not having time to do it himself, due to an impending interview for Rippletech, Tharuk asks the clones to clean up his house using Kirbot. This has not been done yet. In Staria, Tharuk is seeking the Staria pieces same as the clones. His intentions have not been revealed, but he apparently knows a lot about them. He even knew that Whispy Woods was carrying one, and thus, brought a laser chainsaw to the fight. Tropes Heel Face Turn- At the end of MWR. The other Clones still don't trust him, and with good reason. You Can't Fight Fate- Part of the reason for the Heel Face Turn, as Tharuk realizes that everything he's done has inevitably helped the clones. He killed Kracko, gave the Clones two of the Star Bombs, gave Xar the Hammer, Sword, and Light scrolls, brought Kurath and Tharbot into the picture, who later rescue Ayumu, brought Xar back to life, lead Popwrath into the world, who later helps the Clones in Wintertime, and ultimately helps the Clones fight in the final battle against Doomdesire.exe. Chainsaw Good- Brings one to fight Whispy. For an unexplained reason, it has no effect. Failure Is The Only Option- He just can't kill that there Kirby! Villains Out Shopping- Probably the biggest offender. He's constantly seen switching jobs, unable to hold one down due to his destiny being tied with the fate of the planet. Knight Templar- Is one in PDS and (most of) MWR. Anti Hero- Is one in PLS and Staria. The Dragon- Possessed Tharuk at the end of MWR. Hunter Of His Own Kind- Inverted. His prey are the good guys, it's him that's Chaotic Evil. Cool But Inefficient- If Tharuk had a pistol, they'd all be dead by now. Morphic Resonance- He could change his skin color, but nothing more. Dressing As The Enemy- One of his favorite tactics. Kill It With Fire- The Vocal Volcano Massacre. Moral Event Horizon- Arguable when he passed this. In my opinion, it's either at the above moment, when he brainwashed Kurath, or when he brought Xar back as a hideous killing machine. Or when he thought poison Doc Oct arms were badass. Category:RP Characters